


Enough

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost time for Daniel to leave for Atlantis, after the end of Season 8 and just as Season 9 begins, and Jack still hasn't quite accepted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jdjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/gifts).



Jack grunted with the effort of sliding off Daniel and ended up face down in their rumpled sheets, his face hidden in the pillows. He distantly enjoyed listening to his breathing slow as the intense backwash of pleasure took its own sweet time in leaving his body. So good. So damn good. Every time. Even after all these years. 

Daniel's hand squeezed his nearer shoulder, then petted its way down to rest on the curve of Jack's ass, creating a secondary but still potent zing.

And again with the "even after all these years." Daniel's hand on his ass retained all the forbidden, amazing thrill of discovery. Of broken fetters. Of rediscovered love.

And yet. 

Jack had to say it. One more time. "Sure I can't convince you this mission is a mistake?"

Daniel squeezed once, hard, and then Jack heard him sit up.

"It's not a mistake, Jack." Daniel's voice was heavy with disappointment.

_It's not a mistake, Jack. When will you accept that, Jack? How many times will we have this conversation, Jack?_

Jack sighed. 

He knew he had to let Daniel go. Again. 

Maybe he -- or maybe it was just his knees and the extra decade -- had made his peace with doing their work from Washington, from (mostly) watching the battles and the dangerous voyages of discovery from afar.

But Daniel had once again, earlier this week, shown Jack that he was as far from being ready to give up the gate and the ships as he'd ever been.

"Okay," Jack said, forcing out the word. He rolled over and reached out, drawing Daniel back down to lie beside him, conveying with his hands and his kisses that the fight was over, that he had conceded. "So get some sleep, okay? Your rendezvous with _Odyssey_ must be first thing, if I know Davis."

Daniel kissed him back, cupped his cheek and searched his eyes. Jack let him, not bothering to hide either the resignation or the love. 

"You don't know the time? Down to the minute?"

"Details I'd rather not think about, frankly. Come on," he said, tapping at Daniel's arm until he stretched out beside him and closed his eyes. "We've got a couple more hours. Let's not waste them."

Daniel pulled him close. And it was enough.


End file.
